cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Jamieson Price
Jamieson Price (1961 - ) Film Deaths *''The Patriot (2000)'' [Captain Bordon]: Stabbed by Heath Ledger. *''Metropolis (2002; anime)'' [Duke Red]: Dies in the self-destruction of Metropolis as he's being overwhelmed by robots, forcing Rock (Michael Reisz) to blow up the city, taking himself and his adoptive father with it. *''Gantz: O (2017; anime) ''[Demon Nurari]: Repeatedly crushed by gravitational forces from the Z-Gun fired by an enraged Masaru Kato (Kaiji Tang), completely destroying him. *''Godzilla: City on the Edge of Battle (2018: animated)'' [Mulu-elu Galu-gu]: Killed in explosion when Haruo Sakaki (Chris Niosi) fires on the commander center in order to stop the Nanometal from spreading. TV Deaths *''Fist of the North Star: Villains! Shall We Have A Countdown To Death? (1999; anime) ''[Mad Sarge]: Dies due to a Hokuto Shin Ken technique, after being interrogated by Kenshiro (Lex Lang) on the location of the Colonel (Barry Stigler). *''Digimon Adventure 02: A Million Points Of Light (2001; anime)'' [Yukio Oikawa]: Body disintegrates after having been possessed by Myotismon (voiced by Richard Epcar) for too long. *''Digimon Frontier: Better And Egg Than An Egg Shell (2002; anime)'' [Seraphimon]: Becomes a digi-egg after getting hit by his attack repelled by Mercurymon (voiced by Daran Norris). *''Digimon Frontier: It Can't Be! Lucemon Reappears (2003; anime)'' [Baromon]: Disintegrates into data and becomes a digi-egg after shielding the DigiDestined from the energy wave unleashed by Crusadermon (Melodee Spevack) and Dynasmon (Derek Stephen Prince). *''Gungrave: Heat (2004; anime) ''[Blood War]: Despite being empowered by necrotechnology, he was gunned down by Bear Walken's (Beau Billingslea) Overkills and soon after was shot in the head with his own golden pistol by Brandon Heat (Kirk Thornton), killing him for good. *''Code Geass: The Grip of Damocles (2009; anime) ''[Diethard Ried]: Shot by a Geass-controlled Schneizel (Troy Baker) when he attempts to assassinate Lelouch (Johnny Yong Bosch). He tries to persuade Lelouch to use his Geass on him, but is rebuffed and dies from blood loss. Video Game Deaths *''Eternal Sonata (2007)'' [Legato]: Destroyed, along with Count Waltz (voiced by Liam O'Brien), after shooting a stream of pink fire in his monster form to destroy everything under Waltz's orders. *''Mortal Kombat (2011)'' [Bi-Han/Elder Sub-Zero]: Killed when Patrick Seitz incinerates him in the Netherrealm after Ronald M. Banks manipulates Patrick into believing that Jamieson murdered his clan. Jamieson is later resurrected as the wraith Noob Saibot. Noob is last seen being kicked into the Soulnado by Larry Omaha but it is unknown what happens afterwards. *''Dead or Alive 6 (2019)'' [Raidou]: Disintegrated after being defeated in combat either by Hayate (Yuri Lowenthal), Ayane (Janice Kawaye), or Kasumi (Lauren Landa). Notable connections *Mr. Bethany Price. Gallery normal_million0060.jpg|His animated death in Digimon Adventure 02: A Million Points of Light SeraphimonDeath.png|His anime death in 'Digimon Frontier: Better an Egg than an Egg Shell' BaromonDeath.png|His anime death in 'Digimon Frontier: It Can't Be! Lucemon Reappears' DiethardDead.jpg|His anime death in Code Geass: The Grip of Damocles Godzilla_CotEoB_ _00159.png|His anime death in Godzilla: City on the Edge of Battle Category:Actors Category:Voice Actors Category:Not Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:American actors and actresses Category:1961 Births Category:Death scenes by incineration Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes in video game Category:Actors who died in Roland Emmerich Movies Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by bodily explosion Category:Deaths in the Digimon universe Category:Digimon cast members Category:Godzilla cast members Category:People who died in a Godzilla film Category:Mortal Kombat video game cast members Category:People who died in a Mortal Kombat video game Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Transformers Cast Members Category:Marvel Cast Members Category:Spider-Man Cast Members